1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure herein relates to an image stabilizer device, an interchangeable lens, and a camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published Patent Application No. H07-218946 describes a camera shake detection device. The camera shake detection device described in the above publication prevents an erroneous detection of shake caused by a mechanical impact generated in a release operation of a camera.